


May Nothing Take You

by RedMercenary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Young Gladiolus, Young Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMercenary/pseuds/RedMercenary
Summary: Gladio considers his feelings for Noctis, meanwhile, the sea is on its way to steal his boy.





	May Nothing Take You

            Gladio washed the blue waves rush towards him and back again. It was hot, too hot for his stupid uniform. Some little ways away from him was Noct jumping around in the water, careful not to go too deep because his father told him to be careful. Originally, they all came together, but it’d been hours since Regis was carried off to work. Noctis hadn’t whined about it but Gladio could see in the boy’s expression that he had wanted to.

 

            All had seemed forgiven or forgotten now as Noct dug at the sand, head ducking between his stubby legs trying to find something. Gladio always shouted at him when he turned his backs to the waves then muttered how much of an idiot the child was under his breath. Noctis would give him a small defiant look, but despite that he usually turned back around.

 

            The boys back was starting to get sunburned but no matter how hard his maid coaxed him to return to her side. It would sting later but Gladio felt the little brat deserved it a little bit for ignoring everyone else. The defiance was getting old… but at the same time, it wasn’t. Gladio would never admit this to anyone but he liked the look Noct got on his face when he was fighting back, whether he was a brat or not. And the pink on his shoulders seemed to hit just on the round parts and it was… sort of cute. He could even see it on his nose when Noct looked around, and his cheeks.

 

            So maybe he didn’t hate Noctis as much as he led everyone to believe. If he were to be truthful he always admired the boy from afar. When his father told him that he belonged to Noct he thought he meant they were meant for each other. That idea was quickly shut down when he saw Noct with the sweet and almost as cute girl, Luna. It became even more clear when his training was notched up even higher than before, to protect his prince.

 

            It could be said that most of Gladio’s animosity and off-putting behavior was due to squelching his own feelings for the young boy. In ways, it worked to his advantage even. He could use when he trained Noct and it would make him appear more dangerous to ominous strangers.  But really, he didn't hate the boy, anything but.

 

            Gladio’s head snapped up when he heard a high pitch come from his prince. He was relieved to find it was a happy sound. A school of fish had swam up right to Noct and were circling him as they swam by. Noct’s face was bright, sun catching in his dark eyes. Immediately, he ran after the fish in delight. Noctis really did love fish. Gladio did not smile, forced himself not to, but walked on the sand slowly, keeping a fair distance from the boy in case he needed him.

 

            Noct tried to grab a fish and it jumped from his hands. A very distinct pout laid on the boys features and he tried again. Then, the boy slipped, face planting into the water. Gladio jerked, almost wanting to laugh and almost wanting to jolt forward to pick the kid up. Noct lifted his head out of the water and rubbed his nose and shook his head. If he had been a normal kid there would have been screeching and crying by now. But Noct was okay and he seemed to know it.

 

            Gladio relaxed a little, watching the boy as he stood up. Without the consideration of what Gladio had told him, he stood with his back to the ocean again. Gladio sighed and opened his mouth to scold the little brat. A heavy wave crashed down and rushed in with a wicked force before Gladio could say anything. It easily knocked Noctis over and swept him back into the ocean. Noctis cried out trying to flail to the top.

 

            Gladio was across the beach in seconds, jumping into the sea. The water and salt dragged and pulled at his clothing making him heavy, but he was stronger than that. The sea was strong too, every second pulling Noct further and further out to the ocean. Gladio’s heart pounded seeing his little hands thrust up in the air, occasionally a head, and finally nothing. No sign. He went under, the kid fucking went under.

 

            Gladio began diving arms flailing wildly while he was under, trying to find the boy to grab. Without goggles Gladio couldn’t just duck his head down and open his eyes without being blinded by salt. He felt blind. Up to look around, down to feel, up to look around and move, down to feel. Nothing.

 

            “Noctis!” Gladio screamed as he came up for the fifteenth time. Nothing answered him, just the crash of waves. Gladio turned all around, trying again to just see. Finally, off to the side he heard a pathetic watery cry that sounded like his name. Gladio didn’t even turn to look before he started swimming that way.

 

            As he came closer to where he thought he heard the noise he felt something brush his foot, a soft little hand. Gladio dove. When a small body came easily into his arms, he knew he had found him. Gladio pulled the boy to the surface. Wet hair covered the boys face like seaweed and Gladio pulled it aside to see the boy’s face. He was unconscious. Through heavy breaths Gladio cursed and quickly made his way back to land, the boy tucked firmly under his arm.

 

            He was greeted by the servants and guards who had accompanied them when he made it back to land. Gladio ignored them as he deposited the boy far from the seas grasp. Gladio leant over the boy and immediately began preforming CPR. It was one of the first things his dad taught him to do when he didn’t quite have enough strength to learn anything of real value. Well, this was plenty valued now.

 

            Water spurt from the boy’s mouth and he rolled to his side while he coughed more. Gladio sighed in relief. The boy took in deep breaths so hard Gladio could hear him wheeze. Noct looked up at him from the corner of his eye.

 

            “Dammit kid, I told you not to turn your back on the ocean, didn’t I?!” Gladio shouted.

 

            “I’m… I’m sorry,” Noct said, voice weak and he turned his head into the sand. Gladio realized he had made a grave mistake. The boy was clearly frightened and yelling at him wasn’t going to do anything. He wasn’t sure why he even did it in the first place.

 

            “Its... It’s fine. Come on sit up,” Gladio leaned forward and helped the boy sit up. Noct’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He was trying to be strong, Gladio realized. There was something wrong about a kid not being allowed to be scared after he almost just drowned. Gladio paused for a second before pressing a firm hand to his back. He rubbed and Noct’s hard eyes lifted to his, brimming with tears.

 

            “Hey, it’s alright,” Gladio told him, a bit awkward. “It was a fucking scary thing. **I** was scared,” Gladio told him and Noct nodded, eyes averting downwards. Gladio watched the boy battle himself for a second before he had enough of it. Noct would have enough things and people to fight in his lifetime. This time, on his watch, he’d let Noct rest.

 

            Gladio slipped a hand under the boy’s arm and hoisted him onto Gladio’s lap. Noct didn’t object, didn’t say anything and just laid his wet head on Gladio’s chest. Gladio wrapped the boys much smaller frame up in his own. Gladio pretended Noct was his sister after a bad dream. He laid his hand on his head and rocked slightly. Noct let some tears fall, fingers curling into the shirt of Gladio’s uniform. Gladio didn’t call attention to it, just let it happen.

 

            “It’s okay now Noct. I won’t let anything take you away. Not even the ocean, okay?” Gladio assured him. Noct sniffed.

 

            “Promise?” the boy asked smally.

 

            “Promise,” Gladio affirmed.


End file.
